


Just the Four of Us

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Adara Birthday Celebration [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles Makes a Good Mommy, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: And he was dating Derek. That was definitely the piece most of the pack hadn’t been surprised about. Apparently the only surprised people were Derek and Stiles themselves, because when Stiles had awkwardly told his father, he’d thrown his arms in the air, said, “Finally!” and promptly called Scott to tell him he owed him fifty dollars.As it turned out, there were many bets going around in the pack about when he and Derek would end up together, up to and including items such as who would ask who, whether the admission would come out during a life or death situation or a normal one, and who would grab the other’s face first to kiss passionately.In that order, it was when Stiles was twenty-three and Derek was twenty-five, Stiles asked Derek, it was an admission over dinner at Derek’s loft, and Derek was the one to grab his face and kiss him like a man starved of oxygen.Apparently his father won all the bets.





	Just the Four of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Adara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara/pseuds/adara)!!!
> 
> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

Stiles didn’t often worry about Derek.

Derek was a big, bad Werewolf, capable of disembowelling monsters with a single slash. Able to run faster than humanly possible. Strong enough to put a heavyweight champion to shame. Leaping tall buildings in a single _bound_ that would have Superheroes _embarrassed_!

Okay, maybe not that last one, but the first few still stood! Derek was not someone Stiles worried about in his day to day. When monsters were around, Stiles was _constantly_  worried, but things had been good in Beacon Hills for a long time. Things had calmed down.

They’d destroyed the Nemeton, evil tended to steer clear because apparently their pack had a reputation for being terrifyingly powerful, and for the most part, they all lived normal lives again.

Scott worked with Deaton at the clinic—because he hated himself, apparently, and having animals constantly freak out around him was thing he liked. Derek worked for the construction company in town, which was beneficial since he was getting help rebuilding his old home for literally peanuts. Lydia was working at the police station as an operator—who knew?

Stiles was extremely happy working from home as an independent journalist. It wasn’t what he’d originally wanted to do, but he’d taken a course in university and it had stuck and now, here he was, raking in the dough.

Okay, not _raking_  it in, per se, but he had a decent salary. He made good money.

And he was dating Derek. That was definitely the piece most of the pack hadn’t been surprised about. Apparently the only surprised people were Derek and Stiles themselves, because when Stiles had awkwardly told his father, he’d thrown his arms in the air, said, “Finally!” and promptly called Scott to tell him he owed him fifty dollars.

As it turned out, there were many bets going around in the pack about when he and Derek would end up together, up to and including items such as who would ask who, whether the admission would come out during a life or death situation or a normal one, and who would grab the other’s face first to kiss passionately.

In that order, it was when Stiles was twenty-three and Derek was twenty-five, Stiles asked Derek, it was an admission over dinner at Derek’s loft, and Derek was the one to grab his face and kiss him like a man starved of oxygen.

Apparently his father won all the bets. Scott insisted it was unfair, because his father knew him better, but a bet was a bet, so everyone forked over the cash and Stiles ended up making his father close to four-hundred dollars.

He’d have been mad about it if not for the fact his dad immediately put it towards his retirement fund, so at least it was going to a good cause. Stiles was happy his dad was being responsible and thinking about his own future.

But all of that aside, Stiles didn’t often worry about Derek anymore. Things were good, life was grand, and he knew Cora was visiting for two weeks so he’d been keeping his distance to give the siblings some quality time together.

Which explained why he _immediately_  panicked when his phone went off at almost nine at night with the most distressing message he’d seen in months.

 **[Derek]**  
911 - come over NOW!

Stiles almost fell down the stairs, he was moving so fast. He raced out of the house, frantically texting while rushing for the Jeep.

 **[Stiles]**  
r u ok? r u hurt????

He didn’t have time to check for a response though, so he just leapt into the Jeep, hit the gas once it was started, and practically sped all the way to the loft. It was a good thing no cops were around, or he’d have gotten pulled over and ticketed for _sure_.

Well, depending on who pulled him over. Some of the cops didn’t ticket him as a courtesy to his father, but others were assholes and insisted being the sheriff’s son didn’t give him the liberty to do as he pleased. Which, all right, fair, but most of the time when he was speeding, someone’s life was in danger so it kind of irked him.

Life would be _so_  much simpler if everyone in town knew the Supernatural existed. Having an entire police force on their side would be nice. But then, prejudice was a thing, and he knew that people would go after his friends. Like that time the pack found out Parrish was Supernatural because he’d been burned alive in a car.

Good thing Parrish was fireproof.

Stiles parked the Jeep haphazardly in the lot outside the old abandoned building Derek had bought. He couldn’t wait for the Hale house to be rebuilt because one, it was closer to Stiles’ house, and two, it wasn’t an old abandoned building.

He barely remembered to lock the car before he was racing for the door, hurling himself up the stairs so fast he actually tripped and banged his knee painfully against the metal. Scrambling back to his feet, knee twinging, he hurried to the top where the loft was and slid the door open just in time to hear an ear-splitting scream.

“I don’t _wanna_  take a bath! I don’t _wanna_!”

Stiles stood in the doorway, heart slamming somewhere up in his throat, breathing ragged, and took in the sight before him.

“Nathan, you are a mess, and you _will_  take a bath!”

“I don’t _wanna_!”

Stiles could honestly barely hear the argument over the screaming still happening and his eyes sought out where that was coming from. Overall, Derek was lucky he lived so far away from people because the police would’ve been called by now.

Derek was holding a toddler upside down, attempting to get the kid’s shirt off so he could presumably give him a bath. The kid in his arms—likely Nathan, considering—was kicking his tiny little legs and trying to punch at whatever part of Derek he could reach. Stiles was actually concerned he might get punched in the balls, given how he was holding Nathan.

There was a girl sitting on the couch, screaming at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t have been any older than four, as far as Stiles could tell, but he honestly had absolutely _no_  idea what was going on.

A part of him wondered if he could sneak back out silently and close the door without anyone noticing, but of course that was when Derek looked up and saw him. He had the most desperate look on his face that Stiles would’ve felt guilty for leaving him here. Clearly he was out of his depths, and while Stiles knew he was actually pretty good with kids, evidently Derek was only good with one kid at a time.

Sighing to himself and knowing his evening was about to get super complicated, he walked into the loft and shut the door behind him before heading over to the crying girl on the couch. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, or why she was crying, but he sat down beside her and offered her a small smile.

“Hey sweetie,” he said, not entirely sure she could hear him over her own screaming. He reached out to rub at her back soothingly, and the little girl turned to look at him. She was still crying, but the screaming stopped and turned more into loud blubbering. When he glanced at the television, he saw that it was paused on some kind of princess movie, and wondered if maybe when Derek had been working to get Nathan into the tub, something had happened with the movie that was playing.

“That looks fun, are we watching that?” he asked her, smiling kindly while reaching across her to find the remote control. He tried unpausing the movie, but it wasn’t working, which meant maybe the remote was out of batteries _or_  the disc had stalled and the movie was actually frozen.

“Let’s fix that, okay?” He smiled at her, ignoring the screaming match still going on behind him, and stood. When it looked like the little girl had just inhaled to start screaming again, Stiles hastily picked her up in his arms, bouncing her lightly, and wandered over to the machine. It was hard bending down while holding a toddler, but he managed to crouch and rested most of her weight on his knee, ejecting the disc from the player.

She was still sniffling into his neck, hugging him tightly enough to choke him, but he was glad she wasn’t screaming in his ear. Small miracles, really.

Blowing onto the back of the disc, he put it back in the player and stood again. Holding the girl with one arm under her butt, he watched the screen while waiting for it to load again and let out a little cheer when the movie started right back up where it had left off. The girl turned her head to look at it, tears still streaming down her face, and seemed to calm down as soon as the singing princesses on the screen came back to life.

“All fixed,” he promised, moving back to the couch with her to set her down. She didn’t seem interested in letting him go, so Stiles just sat down with her, shifting her onto his lap more comfortably.

She kept one arm wrapped around his neck, but brought the other one forward so she could suck on her thumb, watching the screen.

“Anna, don’t suck on your thumb! Stiles!”

He turned to Derek, raising his eyebrows at him, because Derek was still trying to wrestle Nathan’s shirt off, and Stiles had only been there for like, two minutes, and he already had one kid under control. He wasn’t going to make her start screaming again when he’d just calmed her down.

“How about you deal with your own toddler problem and leave mine alone.”

Derek gave him an annoyed look, flashing blue eyes at him, but eventually turned and muttered he was just going to toss Nathan into the tub with his clothes on. That had another screaming match start because Nathan didn’t want his pants getting wet and Derek didn’t want to keep fighting with him trying to get his clothes off.

“So, your name is Anna, then?” Stiles asked the little girl, bouncing her once on his knee. “How do you know Derek?”

She didn’t answer, fully engrossed in the movie playing. Stiles didn’t recognize it, which was odd, because while he didn’t make a habit of watching princess movies, he was a pretty big Disney fan and knew virtually all the Disney movies. He could only assume it was a non-Disney princess movie. It looked okay, he supposed. Not his first pick, but if it kept Anna from screaming, he could suffer through it.

That was when he realized it was past nine, and Anna looked _way_  too young to still be awake right now. That was probably why she was screaming and crying. She was over-tired.

He could hear crying in the bathroom now, and figured Derek had finally managed to get Nathan in the tub. Whether or not he was still wearing his clothes was debatable, but at least Derek seemed to have succeeded in the bathing part of this entire thing.

“Uncle Derek, I don’t _wanna_!”

Oh good, context!

Stiles glanced down at the little girl, squinting slightly. He supposed she _did_  kind of look like Cora. He knew Cora had kids, but she never really came around and none of the pack other than Derek ever visited her because flights were expensive. The last pictures he’d seen of her kids was when her son, Nathan, was two and her daughter, Anna, was almost one.

He didn’t even think he knew their names until tonight, though now he had to wonder where Cora was since her kids were here and she wasn’t. Cora should’ve known better than to leave two children alone with Derek, what was she thinking?

Small doses. People could only handle Derek in small doses. Unless those people were called Stiles Stilinski, then they were fine.

Anna’s eyes were flagging the longer they sat there watching the movie, and eventually Derek emerged from the bathroom carrying a freshly bathed Nathan, who looked miserable and angry at the same time.

Kids were so great.

Derek looked exhausted when he sat down beside Stiles, shifting Nathan onto the cushion beside him.

“I don’t _wanna_  watch this,” Nathan insisted loudly, which startled Anna back into being fully awake, though she didn’t start screaming or crying, so that was a plus.

Stiles wondered if Nathan knew any words other than ‘I don’t wanna’ because he seemed to say them a lot.

“Too bad, we’re watching this,” Derek informed him.

“I don’t _wanna_!” Nathan shouted, which had Anna inhale deeply.

Stiles worried she was going to start crying again, and he was obviously right since Derek tensed beside him. He leaned forward slightly so he could see Nathan past Derek and offered him a smile, rubbing gently at Anna’s back to stop her from freaking out.

“We’re just gonna finish this movie for your sister, okay?”

“No!”

“After we’re done, you can choose whatever movie you want to watch.”

“No!” Nathan said, turning to literally scream this at Stiles.

Anna whimpered in his arms, and Stiles figured her movie being interrupted coupled with how tired she was wasn’t helping keep the tears at bay.

“If you don’t let us finish Anna’s movie, when it’s done you don’t get to choose your own.”

Nathan’s mouth opened in shock and he pounded one fist against his own leg. “That’s not _fair_!”

“Anna was watching a movie first,” Stiles argued. “We’re finishing her movie. If you sit there and behave, you can watch whatever you want after. If you don’t and you keep arguing, when her movie is done, it’s off to bed with both of you.”

Nathan looked like he wanted to scream at him again, but he seemed to realize Stiles was serious and just pouted and crossed his arms angrily, leaning back on the couch. He was muttering things under his breath viciously, but Stiles couldn’t hear what he was saying. Derek turned to flash his eyes at him, probably because of something he’d said, and Nathan whimpered, eyes flashing gold and slouching further in his seat.

Anna had calmed instantly once the speaking stopped and the four of them sat there watching the movie. It didn’t take long for the silence to have Anna fall asleep, despite Nathan’s constant fidgeting and angry huffs.

Stiles turned to Derek to motion Anna and he sighed in relief. He stood up and reached down to take her from Stiles, which was difficult considering she was gripping his shirt tightly enough to rip it, but they finally managed to get her to let go and Derek took her upstairs.

Turning to the still pouting and huffy Nathan, Stiles said, “Thank you for letting your sister finish her movie. It’s your turn, now. What do you want to watch?”

“ _Wreck-it Ralph_ ,” Nathan muttered, resolutely not looking at Stiles.

“That’s an awesome movie. Who’s your favourite?”

“Ralph.”

“He’s my favourite, too.” Stiles smiled and stood up. He knew Derek didn’t have that movie, but presumably Cora had been smart enough to leave some things behind. Stiles could see a bag of movies beside the TV stand so he went over to dig through it and found the movie. He switched the discs out and put the princess movie back for Anna and then went back to the couch.

By the time the movie was starting, Derek returned from upstairs, looking exhausted. Stiles caught his eye over the back of the couch and Derek jerked his head towards the kitchen, so he obediently stood to join him, telling Nathan to let him know what he missed.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Derek pulling a glass out of the cupboard, along with a bottle of tequila he’d likely laced with aconite from his freezer.

“Rough day?” Stiles asked with a small laugh.

Derek glared at him while pouring a generous amount into his glass, recapping the alcohol and drinking it all down in one go.

“Cora left them here with me.”

“What?” Stiles asked, shocked.

“She and Frank are going on a two week cruise. She wasn’t here to visit _me_  for two weeks, like she implied. She just came by to drop off her kids so she and Frank could have a romantic getaway.”

“So they’re here for two weeks?” Stiles hissed, unsure of Nathan’s hearing range. He was evidently a Werewolf, but he knew that some abilities developed over time. “And you agreed to this?!”

“What was I supposed to do? Say no?”

“Yes!” Stiles insisted. “Derek, you’re good with kids. Like, you’re awesome with them. But only in small doses, and usually just one kid at a time. How are you supposed to take care of them for two weeks? What about work?”

Derek stared at him and Stiles’ stomach dropped. He pointed one finger at Derek. “No.”

“You work from home.”

“You think I’m going to get _any_  work done with two kids running around my house?!”

“You were really good just now,” Derek argued. “You got Anna to stop crying, and you made Nathan behave! I’ve had them for six hours, and they’ve done nothing but scream and cry. You’ve been here half an hour and Anna’s in bed and Nathan is behaving!”

“Yeah, speaking of which, he should really be in bed too, how old is he, six? It’s past nine, Derek, why is he still awake?”

Derek motioned him emphatically, the action so much like Stiles himself that it was very clear they spent _way_  too much time together.

“See? You _get_  them! Stiles, I need you to help me with this. I can’t do this on my own. But you’re just—you’re so good with _people_. They _love_  you, and neither of them even know your _name_  yet!”

“They don’t love me,” Stiles insisted.

“Stiles, I’m a Werewolf. Trust me, they love you.”

Stiles felt his heart swelling at that, which annoyed him, because Derek was totally playing dirty. He was trying to make Stiles feel like the kids loved him so much they’d do anything he said, and Stiles knew, he just _knew_  they were going to be little terrors and he’d be stuck trying to work with them screaming behind him.

Then again, his dad had tomorrow off. Maybe he could learn a few things from him. After all, the sheriff had raised _Stiles_ , and anyone who could do _that_  could _definitely_  help with two little Hale monsters.

“Stiles, I need you,” Derek insisted. “You’re so good with them. Please. _Please_.”

“Stop begging, it doesn’t work as well when it’s not in the bedroom,” Stiles insisted, punching him lightly and sighing. “I’ll help you for only _three_  days,” Stiles insisted, Derek looking delighted. “ _But_ , you owe me.”

“Anything.”

Stiles smirked. “I get to hear you sing them lullabies when you put them to bed.”

“No.”

“Three days, Derek.”

Derek looked like he wanted to hurt him, but Stiles just waited for him to crack. Eventually, his shoulders sagged in defeat. “Fine. _Fine_ , you win.”

“Of course I do. Now let’s go put Nathan to bed.”

Derek frowned. “He’s not sleeping.”

“Ralph just made a joke and he didn’t laugh, kid’s _totally_  sleeping.” Stiles exited the kitchen to lead the way back to the couch and, sure enough, Nathan was passed out with his mouth hanging open and his arms loose on either side of himself.

Derek sighed in relief, picking him up and heading for the stairs. It occurred to him Derek was likely letting the kids sleep in his bed, which meant he’d probably take the couch. Thankfully, that meant Stiles could go _home_ , and Derek would have to deal with them in the morning.

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t _like_  kids. He wanted kids, something he’d probably have to bully Derek into if they went further in their relationship, but he was still a little too young to be dealing with two Werewolf children.

Derek re-emerged a few minutes later, looking ready to drop dead. Stiles just laughed and kissed him lightly. Derek reached up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him closer and leading him back to the couch. When Derek pulled away to lie down, Stiles quite literally fell on top of him, Derek grunting and slapping his ass once in reprimand.

“I should go,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s chin, the other man rubbing at his back. “You look like you need some sleep, and we’re both working tomorrow.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Derek insisted, wrapping both arms tightly around him. “I need you for the morning.”

“You can’t keep me here.”

“Sure I can.” Derek tightened his grip. “Try and leave, I dare you.”

Stiles let out a sigh and just rested his cheek against Derek’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Well, if nothing else, these two weeks would be good practice for them. If they could survive two weeks with Cora’s crazy Werewolf children, getting their own kid in a few years was going to be literal cake.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't have kids, I did my best >.>)
> 
> Wreck-It Ralph (c) Disney
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).  
> (If it still exists by the time you read this lol)


End file.
